I will kill you
by DamistaH
Summary: Voy a matarte, alfred, es el mio, lo vi primero.


hetalia no me pertence.

gracias de ante mano por pasar por aqui.

Te levantaste y como siempre tomaste el autobús de siempre, respiras algo irregular, has estado corriendo, ciertamente se te hizo tarde, es raro, eres muy puntual, casi obstinado con la puntualidad, te sientas en el lado de la ventana, el recorrido es algo largo, pero, tu disfrutas distraído por la ventana, aunque de seguro ahora lo que más deseas es llegar a tiempo, es...Jueves, ¿no?, matemática.

aun te estabas arreglando el suéter de tu uniforme cuando yo ya estaba a tu lado, como un fiel acosador, tú no puedes verme u oírme, ni siquiera sabes de mi existencia, no me parece molesto, es perfecto, puedo mirarte sin temor a que te sobresaltes o te asustes, o mueras de un ataque, ya que eres algo nervioso, a pesar que tengo entendido que te gustan las cosas sobrenaturales, y que sepas que te vigilo desde un tiempo es el menor de mis problemas, si me conocieras, no sé si te gustaran mis cuernos, o mis colmillos o mi cola, que a veces puede ser traviesa, e incluso no sé si quieras dar un paseo conmigo por el cielo oscuro de la noche, quién sabe.

No haces gesto alguno durante el recorrido me hastía eso, no puedo saber en que estas pensando, y soy algo malo para las adivinanzas, aunque contigo, encuentro divertido adivinar, eres reservado y hasta distantes, es interesante.

Bostezas, estas cansado, ¿estuviste estudiando? , seguro que si, eres humano, es lo que hacen la mayoría de los humanos a tu edad, clavar la vista en un libro por horas, busca conocimientos en todos lados, para asistir a un establecimiento educativo y de allí a una institución universitaria, trabajar, comer, reproducirse y morir, la vida un humano es simple en muchos aspectos, siempre ajenos a lo desconocido, o, a lo que no entiende, ¿tú me entiendes verdad? , has leído libros acerca de criaturas similares a mí, sabes cómo es esto, pero, no puedes verlo, no puedes verme.

Era la parada donde solías abandonar el auto, saliste como una bala, yo me limite a seguirte un poco más arriba de ti, abriste la puerta y no te vi mas, me eleve a la segunda planta, me asome por la ventana, todos los alumnos habían llegado menos tu, oh…bueno , había uno que otro puesto vacio, atravesé el vidrio y este se empaño por unos segundos, atravesé las columnas , y me coloque en tu asiento como siempre, no falto mucho para verte en la puerta y el profesor fue a tu encuentro, le explicaste algo que no pude entender, vienes hacia aca, todos te siguen con la mirada, un rubio de melena te saluda coquetamente dedo decir, Francis no me cae muy bien, ¿sabes? , me cae de la patada, como una estaca ardiente en el infierno, tú haces un gesto, yo me controlo para no romper el vidrio de las ventanas, te sientes, y la aburrida clase de matematica empieza.

Escribes, ecuaciones, números…números…números, me aburre tanto como a ti, ¿para qué tantas ecuaciones y raíces cuadradas sin no las vas a utilizar en tu futuro?, floto no muy lejos de ti, miro a todos tus compañeros concentrados como tú, mientras el profesor explica algo de un eclipse, ¿Cuándo entramos a astronomía?, solo por hacer algo, hago caer tu goma para borrar, estas hipnotizado en la pizarra, te inclinas para recogerlo, parpadeas, alguien lo recogió por ti, te lo ofrece, tardas unos segundos en reaccionar, es un chico, tiene lentes , es tan rubio como tú con ojos azulados, y un idiota sonrisa en su rostro, sus manos se rozan tu vuelves a tu puesto tras decir un "gracias", no puedo evitar examinarlo con la mirada, es joven, es nuevo, no lo había visto anteriormente, no lo conozco y ya me cae mal, me centro ahora en ti, estas pensativo en tu cuaderno, no escribes nada, no haces gesto alguno, ladeo la cabeza y mis pies tocan el piso a tu lado, te toco el hombro, te da un escalofríos, reaccionas y parpadeas, por fin comienzas a escribir yo suspiro pesadamente y vuelvo a ver a aquel chico con algo de resentimiento.

No tarda la campana en sonar, todos los humanos en ese salón recogen sus cosas y se marchan, los veo uno por uno salir por la puerta, tú te levantas luego de terminar de escribir y arreglar tus cosas, te sigo de cerca, nadie se te acerca para hablar o comentar acerca de alguna estupidez, que alivio.

_arthur?...-escucho que alguien pronuncia tu nombre, justo detrás de mí, tu vuelves y te imito, es él, el de ojos azules y estúpida sonrisa- ¿eres Arthur? – me aparto, te veo asentir.

_si , soy yo. –

_ yo soy Alfred, Alfred F jones, es un gusto – lo escucho decir con una alegría que solo puede molestarme a mí, hago un puchero, ¿Cómo te conoce? - soy nuevo, así que ¿puede ayudarme? - lo piensas, pero , asientes, el salta de alegría que hasta me asusto, te abraza, de la forma más gay que he visto en mi condenada existencia, y mira que tengo más de 2 milenios, intentas quitártelo de encima , yo intento no quemarlo vivo, te podría traumar y no quiero a un Arthur traumado de por vida, gruñí sin temor a nada, noto que te sobresaltaste, pues giraste hacia mí, solo para encara mi rostro pálido y con clara molestia, no hacia ti, pero , no puedes verlo, mientras que yo te miraba a tus verdes ojos, tan bellos, te mire fijo, y tu no reaccionabas, ese fue el comienzo de mis amargos sentimientos.

**Voy a Matarte, Alfred**.

Ha pasado una semana, y el te trata como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo, que quede claro que yo soy el que conoce desde hace tiempo, siempre te sonríe como un idiota, yo me contengo con un tick nervioso en la ceja, tenso la mandíbula cuanto te abraza, juega contigo, no te gustan los deportes aun así, lo ves jugar en el equipo de futbol de la segundaria, esa tarde el tiene un partido y te veo en las gradas de la cancha junto con la multitud, estoy en la parte mas alta de los asientos, viéndote, mucho ruido y gritos me sacan de quicio, los humanos a mi alrededor, comienzan a gritar como locos, los humanos son tan escandalosos, te busco entre la multitud , no te encuentro, te has perdido de mi vista, dejo mi lugar para buscarte.

Escucho risas y una en particular que me saco un gesto de odio, miro hacia abajo, era él, …y tu, está contigo, muy cerca, te abraza frenético y tu le correspondes, están tan alegres, tan alegres…no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño, hago soplar el viento muy fuerte, esto provoca algo de miedo a los espectadores, no importa, solo quiero que te suelte…tengo mi mandíbula tensada, apretó los puños con fuerzas, el viento choca contra él, se tambalea, pero , no se separa de ti.

Maldito, maldito, maldito,…suéltalo…

Gruño tan fuerte que puede confundirse con un trueno, las lámparas gigantes que rodean el estadio explotan, chispean descontroladas, otra explosión es suficiente como para dejar todo a oscuras, pero aun puedo verlos.

Te esta besando…

**Voy a matarte, Alfred,**

Dos meses, dos putos meses, no te despegas de tu celular, ya no lees los libros que te gustan, solo sonríes al ver esa pantallita luminosa, yo he destrozado más de 10 bolsillos al recordarlo, mientras, doy un recorrido por la cuidad, tu estas con él, con tu novio, varias vidrieras se han cuarteado y otras las he roto de coraje. Suspiro pesado, el te espera en la parada del autobús como siempre, ya no puedo estar contigo, ni verte sin que el este contigo, parece un parasito humano, molesto y ruidoso, siempre busca de que hablar, de lo mas estúpido y lo peor es que tu le sigues la conversación.

¿en serio?

Ahora hablan en el salón, no tienen profesor, asi que, hacen lo que quieren, la campana suena , todos se van, menos tu y el, lo veo acercarse a ti, sonríe arrogante, tu le sonrojas, ¿en serio?, es la primera vez que te veo hacerlo, se acerca a ti tan descaramente que me provoca romperle todos los dientes de un solo golpe, luego, lanzarlo por la ventana y bailar sobre su cadáver, están muy juntos como veces anteriores, no, no me gusta esto, eres mio, mio , mio ,mio.

Yo te vi primero

El quiere besarte y no te molesta, a mi si me molesta, en un rápido movimiento le tomo del cuello, el tiembla y abre los ojos amplio, seguramente, sintió un frio atroz en su garganta, lo aprieto, se aparta y tose, lo suelto.

_¿estas bien? – Arthur pregunta-

_si…yo…- no sabe que paso, carraspea y se toca el cuello- solo…me duele la garganta. – te dolerá muchas otras cosas, te lo aseguro, o mejor aun ya no te dolerá nada mas , por que

**Voy a matarte , Alfred.**

Vacaciones, no te encuentro en ninguno de los lugares que sueles estar en vacaciones, di un recorrido por la cuidad y nada, fui a tu casa, me asome por la ventana de tu habitación y tampoco estabas allí, me atreví a ir al único lugar donde no busque, la casa de tu novio idiota, me lleve la sorpresa que tenia perros, que no dejaban de ladrar tan molestos, lanzo un gruñido y se van llorando bajito, me asomo por la ventana, nada que me llame la atención, subo a la segunda planta para encarar a tu novio que se asoma por la ventana , al mismo tiempo que yo, la abre y yo entro con facilidad, una brisa fría es lo que siente, lo veo tiritar, no tiene camisa, ni calzado, solo una bermuda ,la habitación es tan deprimente, te busco por esta, pero no te encuentro.

_no es nada- lo escucho decir. ¿Arthur donde estas? , lo miro sentarse en la cama se apoya de sus brazos-

_ok- Tu voz, tu hermosa voz, sale de algún lugar…el baño ¿en serio?, la regadera, ¿te estás bañando es su casa?, caigo en cuenta que hay ropa regada cerca de la cama, tu camisa, tus pantalones, tus… -

Hice un gesto de odio, lo habían hecho.

No tardo mucho en hacer que la luz tirite, hasta apagarse, la ventana se empaña producto del frio que provoco, con un movimiento de mis dedos, le paso el seguro a la puerta del baño, no quiero que interrumpas Arthur, tú síguete arreglando para cuando termine.

Lo veo levantarse, yo solo lo empujo para que se vuelva a sentar, no sabe que lo golpeo, le tomo del cuello, hace un gesto de dolor, Sufre…

Una mirada retorcida aparece en mi rostro, el puede verme ahora y no se lo cree, lanzo una risa, lo hundo en el colchón, lucha con su patética fuerza humana, eres tan poca cosa, ¿Cómo pudo fijarse en ti? , ¿Es porque tienes cuerpo físico? Ha! , eso no importo, es muy fácil, arreglar esa condición.

Veo el brillo escapar de sus ojos, cuando dejas de luchar, confirmo que está muerto, no se mueves, no respira, no me molesta, sonrió.

La luz regresa, la temperatura vuelve a ser como antes, y te veo salir por la puerta, vestido solo con una toalla en la cintura, tu cabello esta mojado hermosamente desordenado.-

_hay problemas con la electricidad- me dices, asiento- Alfred, ¿estabas tosiendo? – Sonrió, y asiento suavemente-

_solo polvo- te contesto, te extiendo los brazos hacia ti y luego caminas hacia mí, te sientas en mi regazo, sonrió , te abrazo- no te preocupes, estoy bien, ya se arreglo todo .

Jamás me sentí tan _**vivo.**_

* * *

_**gracias por leer, aaam...aaa.. **_

_**¿sabian que un cometario puede alargar la esperanza de vida? , ...ok..no me maten.. XD**_

_**espero que les haya gustado. **_


End file.
